infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blizzaldo
Hello, and welcome to this humble wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so why not help us out and get started? Here's some guides to help you out. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- War Clown (Talk) 13:25, July 17, 2011 RE:Editing Articles Hello. Well, we've written several policies (found here) regarding various subjects (editing articles are among them), so I suggest you take a gander of that. We've also made a Manual of Style, which shows the basic format an article should have. That about covers your every concern. Oh, and sign your posts with ~~~~'. That's all. Cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 13:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Corrupted Hello there, and welcome to the inFamous Wiki! I'm Alareiks, another Administrator here, so feel free to drop by at my Talk Page and ask questions, at any time. Now, to your question about the Corrupted. You see, at the end of inFamous 2 (good ending), you notice that the Corrupted die too? That leaves the conclusion that they too must be Conduits. Forced or mutated into it, I don't know, but they're still one kind of Conduits. Happy Editing, Alareiks |''' Contact Me '''| [[w::c:infamous|inFamous Wiki]] Administrator |''' 17:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) : The RFI drained Ray Field Energy, and as Conduits are alive thanks to energy (note: Conduits have no pulse, they're body doesn't keep them alive, other energy does) and from what we've seen Conduits may only gain their powers from Ray Field Energy or similar energy. What does this mean? The RFI, which only drain Ray Field Energy, kills Conduits through this. This leaves it all safe to assume the Corrupted are Conduits. Also, I'll add that Conduit information back to the page, but as you have a point, I'll reformulate it to the better. You won't be disapointed unless you're ... well, I don't know. Boring? Anyway, you do have a point but we still should add that they're a form of Conduits. Leave it to me, and then check on it. Also, this may be the time for me to mention how to source pages correctly. Not saying you don't, this is nothing personal, but I thought I might as well inform you how. See the John page. I sourced everything there. See how well it's soruced? That's how all pages should be sourced. Few does it, due to the time it takes, but if you do so - you will do the entire wiki a favor. Thank you on behalf, Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 18:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) : Done. Check it out later, it's limited to the trivia part now, and Category. Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 19:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Glad you think so Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 23:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Thunder Drops Hello. How far off a civilian is from Cole when doing a Thunder Drop can make all the difference. When they're right under him, they're most likely dead by the end of the jump. When they're nearby, they'll become injured, which should prompt you to heal them, if you're a good guy. But, why bother doing drops? There are a lot of injured civilians around Empire/New Marais. Doing drops THEN healing them just kinda cancels out the points you'll make. But hey, your playthrough. I'm just giving other options and alternatives for you. Well anyway, cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 14:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Ah. Well, we shouldn't include much of that kind of info, we should just focus on what the power is set out to be. About the Thunder Drop page's content, I've yet to read it, as I've been quite busy. But if you can, feel free to revamp and improve it. And please, sign your posts with the ~~~~, Okay? Cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 15:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC)